Mr J and Tommy Meet
by chocolate1123
Summary: My Interpretation of what would Happen if Tommy Shelby and Mr J met. Its better than i'm making it sounds promise. Basically, Harley being Harley, Mr J being slightly unhinged and Tommy being Tommy.


**Hi, So i had this idea running around my head for the better part of a week and tried writing it out. Let me know what you think.**

Tommy had an important meeting tonight if he got this deal he would have a steady stream of drugs, alcohol and access to the largest smuggling ring in the country however, to get the deal he had to talk to the clown. The crazy psycho that depending on his mood you might leave with the best deal of your life or a Glasgow smile.

Mr J as some called him was the biggest gangster the man in charge but completely insane. He decided exactly what would happen to you. If you were an enemy you would disappear into the night never again to be seen alive but found in a ditch by the side of the road as a corpse.

After a long week John and Arthur had managed to irritate him into agreeing to let them come. An equal partnership they kept saying. Tommy just didn't want them to upset the man who could as easily hug you as shoot you in the face.

Walking up to the club Mr J owned a man met him at the door.

'You Tommy Shelby?' He asked

'Yes' tommy replied sharply.

'I'm Johnny, you have a meeting with Mr J, Firstly hand over all weapons now including those caps. Some ground rules for Mr J, Don't disrespect him, don't upset the missus and don't poke the bear.'

John cut in 'We're peaky fucking blinders mate'

Johnny looked at him pityingly 'And he's Mr J, good luck to you'

Johnny led them through the club to the backroom, he took their weapons and then only a thin curtain separated them from the man himself. Johnny pulled the curtain open and stated 'Tommy, Arthur and John Shelby for you Mr J'

They stepped inside to be greeted by Mr J.

'Gentlemen' He stated opening his arms wide and standing 'Take a seat' He pointed across from him it was more of an order than a request and they knew it.

'I hear you want to do business' Mr J stated sitting again and leaning forward onto his cane.

'Yes, I want to talk about something you can provide' Tommy stated.

'What are we talking about – Guns, cars, drugs, booze. Name your preference gentlemen'

'All of it' Tommy replied glancing around.

'All – well Mr Shelby you have my attention' he bowed dramatically pausing and then busting into laughter cackling to himself.

Looking around at the brothers he noticed John staring into the distance, off into the club.

'Are we boring you Johnny boy?' he questioned cagily, looking aggressively at john.

'Just at her, she's a bit loose ain't she' he sniggered to himself.

Mr J became more agitated and unhinged. Standing dramatically he announced 'Ah The one and only, the infamous Harley' He whistled and immediately Harley turned.

Stepping down from the platform she skipped over to the booth sliding on to of the ledge covered in the curtain strands. She smiled at them then with a cutesy smile she stated 'Puddin' she slid off the ledge over to them.

Watches decorated her arm, rings glittered from her hand. The look of an empress dripping in luxury. 'This gentlemen' he announced 'Would like to talk to you'.

'Oh really' she purred crawling over to John. 'You wanna play with me'

Tommy gave John a warning glance trying to signal for him not to be an idiot.

'Oh, I'll play with you darlin' John replied sticking his hands behind his head as Harley climbed onto his lap straddling him. 'Can I play with him Puddin' she glanced hopefully toward Mr J.

'All yours Kitten' he purred 'But I get to play later' he stated a smile crawling onto his face.

'Yay' Harley cheered smiling at John. She slowly ran one hand down his chest. John was looking at the hand while Harleys other hand reached for the bottom of her dress.

Quick as a viper she had pulled out a switch blade pressing it against Johns face. John was suddenly wide eyed at the blade.

'Don't you think he'd look pretty with a smile Mr J' Harley grinned psychotically. Slowly she glided the blade carefully down is neck and across his chest making play slashes pretending to stab him and gut him dramatically.

Tommy Interjected 'Mr J, my brother meant no offense'

'No offense' Mr J cackled 'we aren't offended Tommy, Harley asked if he wanted to play he said he did.'

'I think my brother meant otherwise' Tommy stated nervously. John gulped nodding his head with his eyes on the blade.

'You don't want to play with me' Harley stated disappointedly. Angrily huffing she stated 'Fine don't waste my time then' Climbing back over to Mr J she snuggled up to him grinning psychotically as he returned the smile.

Mr J looked back to Tommy 'You wanted to do business so speak.' Tommy replied quickly 'I think it would be best if we worked together Mr J' the joker looked considering at tommy a plan running through his head.

Smirking to himself he decided to give Tommy a chance. 'Send a proposal to Johnny at the door. If he considers it worth my time I will contact you in Small Heath Tommy. But for now its Date night and I have plans with my Kitten' He faked snarled at Harley grinning when she played along right back.

Laughing the both got up and left the room. Mr J twirled Harley out of the door laughing and grinning.

Tommy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Jumped when someone suddenly spoke. 'Mr J say's you need this' Johnny said having entered the room quietly handing Tommy a card with the details on and walking out. 'Christ' John whispered. 'Let's get out of this circus' Arthur stated and the Shelby's made a quick job of grabbing their weapons and walking out the door and away from Mr J's Lair as quickly as possible.

 **I'm not sure how people will feel about this so let me know if you think its worth continuing.**


End file.
